Birthday Surprise Visit
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Nico and Percy met online, both of them fanfiction authors. They became friends, then dom and sub and in the end boyfriends. The problem? They never met before; Nico lives in Venice and Percy in New York. Today is Percy's birthday and Nico promised him a big surprise. Percy expects a fanfiction dedicated to him. He gets... a bit more. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Birthday Surprise Visit || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Birthday Surprise Visit – Percico Positivity Project Day I

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, BDSM, sex toys, explicit sexual intercourse, oral, anal, fluff, cuteness, long distance relationship, established relationship, online relationship

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: For the _Percico Positivity Project_ – so there's not just Percico but also some Nicercy in this. ;) This is for today's fill – _Birthday_.

Percy and Nico are in an online long distance relationship – Percy from New York, Nico from Venice. They have been dating for half a year when Percy turns twenty-one and Nico, being a dork, decides to surprise Percy by flying over. Or: The one where both are fanboys and fanfiction authors and start an online relationship before finally meeting for the first time.

 **Birthday Surprise Visit**

 _Percico Positivity Project Day I_

Percy loved The-Ghost-King-of-Darkness.

It had started out as very platonic fanboy love and then turned into friendship and by now it was real, actual proper love-love. Romantic love. Percy was in love with The-Ghost-King-of-Darkness.

Things had started when Percy's college friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare introduced him to fanfiction. She was an art major and Percy's roommate and when he saw her doodling Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians_ heavily making out with Hiccup Haddock from _How to Train Your Dragon_ , Percy got curious, so he asked. Rule number one of handling fangirls and fanboys: Do not ever ask about their obsession if you don't have a couple hours to spare. Needless to say, Rachel fell into a long rant about fandoms, pairings, ships, OTPs, crossovers and why Jack and Hiccup were the best couple on this entire planet. At first, it was just amusing to watch her with such passion; it had been the earlier state of their friendship and Percy had never seen Rachel that excited before. Then it became genuine interest in the pairing, because what Rachel said made sense to him and he saw the appeal and as a gay boy he sort of didn't get a lot of canonical gay couples on TV to cheer for. Sure, there were a few like Blaine and Kurt in _Glee_ , but that had felt like such a token gay couple and the two had zero chemistry for Percy that there was no fun in it. The internet however was literally filled to the brim with gay couples and romance! Fanart, fanfiction, communities to talk about them. It was like Rachel had opened a door to a whole new world.

The first pairing Percy wrote about was Hiccup and Jack. He had been very reluctant and unsure at first. He didn't think it was any good either. Then Rachel saw him write and when she heard that it was her OTP that he had written about, well, she basically stole his laptop and read over it. She greatly encouraged him, told him that his plot and flow were great, but his grammar was awful. So she offered to proof-read it. It still took a couple of stories before Percy felt confident enough to post them. He spent an hour refreshing the page, nervously and eagerly awaiting the first reaction.

Over the next couple months, Percy grew more comfortable in the online community and wrote a few more stories. It was then that The-Ghost-King-of-Darkness first discovered Percy's stories. He left a lengthy, heartwarming and funny comment that Percy couldn't help but reply to. More comments followed and Percy answered. And the Ghost King replied back.

They started talking.

At first, only about the stories and about Hiccup and Jack and their movies. Then about more. Like other fandoms and what they liked. Percy discovered that the Ghost King himself was also a fanfiction author and mainly wrote WinterIron fanfiction – Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark. Honestly, Percy had never contemplated that couple before, but the way Nico wrote Tony made the sarcastic, sassy billionaire relateable on a very private level. Tony, abused by Howard Stark – like Percy had been abused by his stepfather Gabe as a child. Tony, not knowing any friends aside from Rhodey – like Percy hadn't known friendship aside from his childhood friend Grover until he entered college. Tony, secretly so insecure about his own self-worth due to previous experience, trying to cover it up with snark and quips – a defense mechanism Percy was eerily familiar with. And then the Ghost King came and wrote those amazing stories about Tony finding acceptance and love in Bucky, someone to care for him and protect him and cherish him and Percy felt a deeply seated aching inside his chest and he knew he had found his new favorite author.

The balance of their relationship changed. Before, it had been the Ghost King doing all the fanboying about Percy, now Percy was the one leaving eager, squealy reviews and somehow, they felt more like equals through that, as silly as it may sound in Percy's head.

They had more to talk about now, but they also talked differently. They started spinning plots together, criticized each other's stories to make the other improve. Sometimes, they'd spend the entire night writing back and forth. Sure, by then Percy also had other online friends, some of them authors themselves and with many he also did the whole ideas exchanging and helping each other out thing. But the Ghost King was somehow special to Percy.

Their fanboy based relationship changed significantly when things got personal.

The Ghost King put out a hiatus note on all his stories about a personal matter. Percy spent the entire day mulling over if he should ask. If they had reached the point where Percy was allowed to ask those things without sounding like a total weirdo. In the end, he cared too much not to ask.

The Ghost King's older sister had been in a hiking accident and had died. Her name was Bianca and she had been his world, basically. They had grown up so close. He started telling Percy a lot of stories about her and Percy started forming a certain kind of picture of the Ghost King.

That was when the Ghost King became Nico.

After talking so much about his private life, the Ghost King had admitted that he felt kind of awkward not knowing Percy's real name and only calling him Sea Prince (his username was SeaPrinceSonOfPoseidon). The Ghost King introduced himself as Nico.

Percy helped Nico through the tough time. He even wrote a few cheer-up stories for Nico, he listened whenever Nico needed someone to talk to, he even supplied his own personal experiences.

At that point, Nico admitted that he considered Percy his best friend and that he found that notion utterly awkward considering they didn't even live on the same continent – Nico was from Italy and Percy was from the US. But Percy had to return the sentiment. Nico was also one of his best friends. And Nico had no idea how much he had helped Percy too.

Percy was unsure about making friends and Nico had encouraged him and urged him on to go with his roommate to her exhibitions and let her drag him out. That was how Percy had met Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Jason and Reyna. By now, Percy had friends, real in the flesh friends, and he wasn't sure if he would have them without his online friend's encouragement.

Their online friendship grew deeper and deeper. They'd watch movie marathons together; respectively at the same time while commenting on them via private message. They even started co-writing a story – _Winter's Frost_ , a slightly whacky crossover idea where Jack Frost was an Enhanced like Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch with the pairing Bucky/Jack, because Bucky was Nico's fix-point and favorite angle to write from while Jack was Percy's. Nico wrote other ships aside from Bucky/Tony, like Bucky/Steve and even Bucky/Loki. Those weren't Percy's cup of tea, but he guessed they didn't have to agree on everything because that would be boring. Nico in return didn't like Percy's idea of an older Jamie as Jack's top. Those things were a matter of taste and that was okay, but those differences in taste was what had gotten them started on their crazy little crossover idea. It was fun, incredible fun, to write with Nico. They were just so in synch.

They started developing their writing together.

They explored new territory together. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, BDSM, new fandoms.

It reached the point that whenever Percy found something he liked – a movie or a pairing or a fanfiction – his very first thought was to tell Nico about it. And then it reached the point where it wasn't just about things he found that would work for their fanfictions but also just things that happened to Percy. Something good happened, the very first person Percy wanted to tell about it was Nico. That was when Percy noticed that what he felt may be more than friendship.

They danced around it for months.

They had exchanged addresses when Percy went on vacation with his dad, stepmother and two half-brothers so Percy could send Nico a postcard and Nico could then in return send one to Percy once he'd get around to a vacation. A few months later, Nico went to Rome and Percy got a postcard from Rome. They had even talked by then. They spend so many hours with each other.

Until one day, Percy finally gathered the courage and asked the one question burning on his mind.

 _What are we?_

They had been calling each other petnames in a playful manner for weeks at that point, there was a lot of teasing and flirting. They even had done an RPG to 'expand their skills in the BDSM department, for future writing and all'. But it wasn't just for fun. Not for Percy. Knowing Nico was on the other side of that chat, was the one writing the orders, it turned Percy on.

 _Whatever you want us to be, my Sea Prince_.

According to Rachel, Percy had spend all day with a dopey but troubled expression. Because he hadn't really been sure what he wanted. Talking things through with Rachel had helped. She had hit him upside the head and told him very seriously to just go for it. After all, he had serious feelings for Nico and it wasn't like there was anyone else – or like he was confident enough to get into the dating game. The idea of going out and meeting people was oddly disturbing to him, if he was being honest. So why not enjoy what was offered to him and what he wanted for as long as it lasted?

Not too much had changed between them after they got together, actually.

The petnames felt more real, were more honest, there were more sweet sentiments between them. They stopped role playing as fictional characters, their naughty little games were just between _them_ now – between Nico and Percy. But at first they stayed just that; games on the paper. A few weeks in and Percy asked, under a lot of embarrassment, if he should actually _do_ as he was told. Follow the orders throughout the day. Nico had been very giddy and excited about that proposal.

They fell into a long distance BDSM relationship with a heavy dash of romance and Percy was happy. He was content and happy and he loved Nico. But he hated the miles between them. Part of him wanted to be with Nico, on a physical level, but another part of him didn't even want to see a picture of Nico. They had talked about this, about exchanging pictures, but something about the mystery was arousing and fascinating. The personality had nothing to do with how the other looked and they didn't want to destroy what they were building up because of something so unimportant; it wasn't like they were ever going to meet in person anyway, so what did physical appearance matter?

They were happy the way things were.

/break\

"Awesome, you're on!"

Percy grinned happily as he put his headset on right. Today had been stressful and seeing that Nico was online right away brightened his day. Sitting down more comfortably, Percy shed his jacket.

"Your observation skills are amazing", countered the heavily accented voice.

Percy loved that voice and he _loved_ that Italian accent. He wished to really hear it, not through a shitty headset but live. Silly fantasies, Percy knew that. But he couldn't help it.

"Cease the teasing, Ghosty", warned Percy with a frown.

"You alright, princess?", asked Nico concerned. "You sound stressed."

"Yeah, no. It's fine. Just... a long day at work", sighed Percy and pouted.

Percy was working in a little café, helping out with the baking and doubling as a waiter. Nico hummed slowly, somehow making it sound compassionately.

"You got around doing as I told you this morning, Perseus?", asked Nico instead.

Grinning a bit, Percy wiggled his ass. "Yes, sir. Been a good boy and have been wearing my pretty princess plug all day long. It actually helped me through the day... Kinda made me feel like, well, like you're there with me because I did this _for_ you."

"Good", whispered Nico hoarsely. "You're such a good boy for me."

Percy instantly felt himself relaxing at the praise. It made him feel content. Pulling his legs up against his chest, he curled together a bit on his chair. He opened a new tab on his browser to check his alerts, just to see that Nico had posted a new story. He squealed involuntarily.

"Saw the thing I wrote for you?", asked Nico teasingly.

Percy bit his lips, dopey grin in place as he saw that the story was actually marked as a present for Percy. A Hiccup/Jack ABO fic. That was really sweet of Nico. He knew how stressful those past few weeks had been, what with Percy having to put up with semester finals.

"Jack is just your average unmated omega, who wants nothing to do with bossy, annoying alphas. He's a good student and is keeping his head low", read Percy aloud. "At least until Mister Saint North assigns him as tutor to local bad-boy and alpha Hiccup Haddock. Of course it's during finals week that Jack hits his heat – and of course it's during a tutoring session. How will they handle themselves?" Percy paused and grinned to himself as he skipped through the tags. "Oh my gosh, you are amazing, Nick! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nico on the other end of the line laughed amused. "You're welcome. I know you've been working hard – both in your job and for your college classes – so you deserve a break, babe."

Percy knew that even though Nico shipped Hiccup and Jack and read about them, they weren't normally a couple he wrote about. That he did it for Percy made his cheeks heat up.

"That's really sweet, but you should have saved it up for in a month. My birthday is coming up."

"I'm aware", drawled Nico out and Percy could swear he could hear the smirk in his voice. "And I got something even better planned for your birthday, my Sea Prince. Just sit and wait."

"Oh. Oh, what is it?", asked Percy eagerly and sat up straighter.

"You'll have to wait for your birthday, babe", snickered Nico.

"That's so mean", whined Percy and pouted.

"Enjoy the story you got now and wait for your birthday present", chided Nico and Percy could practically hear the eye-roll. "But not now. Now, I'm online and you will entertain me."

"Ye—eah...?", drawled Percy out while scanning the first paragraph.

"Percy, are you reading?", snorted Nico. "Come on. Talk to me."

Percy sighed and minimized his browser. "Okay, fine. I'll read it for bedtime and use it as jerk-off material. How does that sound to you, my big bad Ghost King?"

"That sounds like something delicious", stated Nico pleased. "Please do so, babe. You earned it, since you've been so good for me today. How about you tell me some more about how good...?"

Percy snorted and blushed. He knew that Nico got off from Percy's description of how he had followed the orders of the day. Getting more comfortable, Percy leaned his head back before he started to tell Nico about his day in great, dirty detail.

/break\

It was Percy's birthday and all he really wanted was to go online and see what that special surprise was that Nico had teased him about a month ago. Of course that didn't work out the way he wanted it, because Percy had to work and after work, he got surprised by his friends. They were throwing him a surprise party with cake. Well, it wasn't a long surprise party, because half of them had to work in the afternoon – it was mainly just Silena, the baker of the café, who had baked the cake, with all his friends occupying two tables in the café and all of them eating together. It was nice, just hanging out, having them sing for him and give him small gifts.

Afternoon passed and Percy's shift for the day ended and he practically sprinted home to get to his computer and check for the one present he had been looking forward to. Rachel was teasing him all the way back home and Percy tried to dismiss her, ears dark red. Back home and in front of his computer, he was being disappointed and somehow, it left a bad feeling in his stomach.

Nothing.

Not even a regular update. Not even a happy birthday message. Much less a story gift.

Percy blamed the time zones. Maybe Nico just hadn't gotten around to it yet. Maybe Nico was busy. Maybe something would be posted later on. Maybe Percy was really very pathetic right now.

Sighing, Percy pushed away from the desk and stood to make his way to the kitchen. All the cake had made him hungry for something a bit more savory. Preferably Italian.

"Rach, pizza?", called Percy out loudly.

"It's your birthday, whatever you want", called Rachel back. "Wanna watch a movie then?"

"Rise of the Guardians?", asked Percy eagerly.

"Again; It's your birthday", laughed Rachel amused. "I want broccoli on mine, please."

"Savage", called Percy back and wiggled his nose.

He then grabbed the phone and placed their order before preparing everything for tonight. Rachel was awesome, she was going to sit through every movie Percy would request tonight. Which meant they'd be watching _Rise of the Guardians_ , _How to Train Your Dragon_ and definitely also _Big Hero 6_. Everything else would be determined after those three, he guessed. Once drinks, plates, popcorn and pillows were prepared for the movie night, Percy went to check his alerts one more time, just to be disappointed again. Shaking his head, he decided to turn off the computer for now and focus on a great night with his roommate. Done with that, Percy returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, eagerly awaiting the pizza and Rachel. The redhead had gone to shower first.

"Oh, food!", grunted Percy pleased as the doorbell rang. "Rach! Pizza is here, hurry up!"

With the broadest grin possible did Percy open the door, just to frown. What stood in front of him was certainly more delicious than pizza, but it wasn't pizza. It was a tall guy with olive-skin, messy black curls, nearly black and very intense eyes, a black shirt hugging his torso so tightly, it showed off the nice arms and the nicely toned muscles, black washed out jeans hanging loose on his hips. And Percy was pretty sure that those cheekbones could cut diamonds.

"Well, that's disappointing", muttered Percy and sighed, just to have the handsome guy look at him like the most kicked puppy in the world. "I'm waiting for pizza. You are not the pizza delivery guy, because you definitely lack the pizza. Listen up, pretty boy, you have the wrong apartment. The model agency is downstairs, on the left. Can't miss it. Yet... still there are always models wandering around the building. Well, whatever. You can find it."

"...Model agency?", echoed the guy confused, voice thick with a pleasant accent.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I mean, that's what you're looking for...? Or are you visiting someone? Maybe I can tell you which apartment if you give me a name."

The gorgeous guy blinked slowly, tilting his head. "Percy. I'm here to see Percy."

Percy's face screwed up in utter confusion before he took a step back into the apartment and turned toward the bathroom. "Rachel! Did you order me a stripper for my birthday?"

"What in the world?! No!", called Rachel back, sounding amused.

"...Stripper?", echoed the pretty boy, again very confused.

"Are you a parrot, or is this the world famous IQ stereotype about attractive people here?", inquired Percy amused, leaning against the door frame. "I mean. Because I don't know you and it's my birthday, so... If you're not a stripper, then... what can I do for you?"

"It's your birthday", stated the gorgeous guy, making Percy more sure that he was a parrot after all. "I told you I would give you a special present. I thought... I thought coming here would be a better idea than another kinky story, but standing here and having you sass me without asking for my name makes me think maybe it was not... my brightest idea to just fly over to New York to surprise you without even giving you a heads up... Happy birthday."

Percy squinted very hard, leaning in some. Fly over here? Birthday surprise? Instead of a kinky story? Delicious Italian accent that somehow sounded familiar? No. No, it couldn't possibly be.

"...N—Nico?", whispered Percy unsure, brows knitted.

"...It truly wasn't my best idea to come, was it?", sighed the guy – Nico – a bit embarrassed. "I am sorry, Percy. Clearly I crossed boundaries here. I just... it sounded very romantic and sweet in my head, but standing here now, it feels a bit more... stalker-y and creepy."

"Nico", repeated Percy with a slight squeaky noise.

"Who's the parrot now?", snorted Nico and shook his head. "Yes, Nico."

"Nico", repeated Percy once more, squealing and high-pitch. "Oh my gosh. You're _my_ Ghost King. A—And you're here. Here with me. I—In front of my apartment. Oh my gosh, you're real."

With that, Percy jumped Nico and threw them both off-balance, legs wrapping around Nico's waist and arms wrapping around Nico's neck, clinging onto him like a greedy little monkey.

/break\

Nico loved the SeaPrinceSonOfPoseidon.

It started out as what Nico could only describe as a pseudo-celebrity crush. After all, the Sea Prince wasn't exactly a celebrity. But Nico worshiped his writing like he was one. Was it weird that Nico had developed feelings solemnly based on the Sea Prince's work? He had no idea what his personality was like – if the 'son' of Poseidon was even a boy to begin with – or what he looked like. But he was slowly falling in love with the mind that came up with those brilliant stories. It took him a while to gather the courage to leave a review and even though he rewrote it five times before he hit send, he still ended up squealing like a fanboy in it.

The most amazing thing happened when the Sea Prince, after a couple of light conversations between them (which already had Nico in plain fanboy mode as it was) started reading Nico's work and actually seemed to like his stories. Somehow that made the Sea Prince more... real. Nico wasn't the only one fanboying anymore and now they were also fanboying together, about other things.

They became friends.

The Sea Prince became Percy Jackson and he became an essential part of Nico's life.

Losing Bianca – his big sister and guide throughout his life – had nearly destroyed him. Nico didn't know how well he would have handled it without Percy's help and Percy had no idea just how eternally grateful Nico was to him, Nico would always be to him.

Somehow, they became more than friends. For a long while, Nico wasn't sure what or how much more they were. There was flirting, there were cute petnames, there was the whole very confusing role play game that felt more like Nico and Percy than it felt like Bucky and Tony.

When they started calling it what it was, Nico was happier than ever before. Boyfriends. Percy was his boyfriend. Online long distance whatever, but _boyfriend_. Percy was his. And Percy became even more his when he became Nico's sub. Again; online long distance whatever, but the knowledge that Percy was following his orders, that Nico was the one to make him squirm and whimper and come, it made Nico harder than any smut he had ever written or read.

It didn't matter that he didn't know what Percy looked like, or that he wasn't personally there to drive Percy over the edge. Their relationship was so much deeper than physicality.

So when after about six months of dating Percy's twenty-first birthday rolled around, Nico had the craziest idea. His family was rich, he had the money to just fly over to New York if he wanted, but so far he wasn't quite sure if he should or if Percy would even want it. It had been an impulse decision for Nico to buy the ticket, really. He had Percy's address from postcard exchanges and he was dying to finally meet Percy in person. Even though the physical aspect had never been important to either of them, Nico longed to actually hold Percy in his arms, to have one of their movie marathons while being curled together on the same couch, to properly kiss Percy.

Still he got nervous when he came to stand in front of the apartment door. And seeing Percy for the first time positively short-circuited his brain, because oh gods, Percy was the most beautiful thing on this entire planet. Sun-kissed skin, adorably messy black hair, the pinkest fullest lips that begged to be kissed and how in the world could those _eyes_ even be real? It seemed as though they had their very own glow to them. They were green and blue and somehow both and they were beautiful.

But Percy just kept sassing him instead of asking him who he even was. Not that his brain was up to just introducing himself, really. He was far too distracted by all the Percy in front of him and the overwhelming beauty that was his boyfriend.

And when he finally got it out, that he was Nico and why he was there, he started doubting himself. What if Percy freaked out? What if Percy thought he was a freak for flying all the way over? What if their relationship was just some online thing to Percy? If Nico's overwhelming love for Percy was only a onesided thing and he was interpreting far more into this relationship than Percy was? Percy must thing Nico was a creep an a stalker and a weirdo and he'd laugh in Nico's face...

And then he was tackled by Percy and the clear, beautiful sound of Percy's laughter filled the air.

"Oh my gosh. You're _my_ Ghost King. A—And you're here. Here with me. I—In front of my apartment. Oh my gosh, you're real", was squealed into Nico's ear as he was being hugged.

"I... Yes, I am", nodded Nico slowly, a bit unsure, holding onto Percy.

"...Is there a free pizza involved in this or why are you hugging the delivery guy?"

Percy's head snapped over to the redhead with the wet hair that stood in the living room. "Rach! This is Nico! _My_ Nico. My Ghost King. My boyfriend. He's _here_. In our apartment. In New York."

Rachel the roommate. Nico had heard a lot about her. Judging by the surprised look followed by genuine fondness, Rachel had apparently also heard about Nico. Nico felt himself blushing.

"Technically, he's not _in_ our apartment. And Missus Dotts from down the hall is giving you the evil eye again, so how about you invite _your_ Nico inside?", suggested Rachel amused.

Percy blinked slowly and looked over Nico's shoulder, just to grin and wave. "Hello, Missus Dotts! It is _so_ nice to see you! See this hunk of handsomeness? That's my very gay boyfriend with whom I am being so very, very homosexually gay together."

The old lady made a squeaky noise as Percy tugged on Nico, indicating for the Italian to go inside. Nico reached down to grasp Percy's thighs tightly to carry Percy inside, seeing as the American didn't make any attempts to let go of him. He made a cute sound as Nico squeezed his thighs.

"So, you do sass everyone and not just me then, si?", inquired Nico fondly.

Percy's focus went back to Nico and his face brightened up again, fingers clawed into Nico's curls, holding Nico's face so the Italian was forced to look at him. Not like there was anywhere else Nico wanted to look, because those eyes were so soft and happy and glowing and beautiful.

"You're really here", whispered Percy, hands slowly slipping from Nico's hair to caress his cheeks. "And woah. I mean... uh, not that it's about looks or anything, but you have the looks. Damn."

"Yes. Model and stripper was it, right?", chuckled Nico amused.

Percy's cheeks turned dark red and Nico realized that he really loved that look on his boyfriend. "Well, yeah. Damn, you're one hot piece of original Italian hotness. And your accent is even hotter in real life than it is through the headset. Can... uh... Can I kiss you? Because I really wanna kiss you right now, seeing as you're so close and your lips look very kissable."

"I will be... re-organizing my book-shelf until the pizza arrives", declared Rachel and left the room.

Nico hummed softly as he sat down on the couch. Percy still made no attempts to get off Nico though, instead he was snuggling up more to Nico, sitting in the Italian's lap now.

"Kissing sounds like a very good plan", agreed Nico and leaned in slowly.

Their lips met in a slow and cautious kiss. It was soft and sweet and lasted for forever, at least in Nico's mind. When they parted for breath, Percy's cheeks were a little pink and his eyes were hooded and Nico decided that he also quite loved that look on his boyfriend.

"Thank you", whispered Percy after a moment. "This is... the best birthday present I have ever gotten in my entire life. Oh gods, I wanted to... to properly meet you for like over a year now."

"Me too", grinned Nico and leaned in to kiss the corners of Percy's mouth. "But I wasn't... sure. I didn't want to seem like a weirdo or something, so... I always put it off."

"Put it off?", asked Percy confused.

"Well, I sort of... remember how I mentioned our mansion? I'm sort of rich. Very rich. Flying here was not the problem, but.. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or push you, because I wasn't sure how... you perceive our relationship", admitted Nico softly. "If maybe you just saw us as some online thing and I'd make a fool of myself by showing up here. Especially considering that we agreed we didn't need to see photos of each other, so... Have... I made a fool of myself...?"

"I love you, Nico", declared Percy firmly and leaned down to peck Nico's lips. "I love you and I am taking our relationship very, very serious. I thought the not knowing how we look may be good considering... it'd be looking but not touching and that'd have been kind of torturous, so I thought it'd be better just to... not know. But... flying over... is not... a problem for you...?"

"It's not, really not, but... Let's focus on the now for now, okay?", asked Nico softly.

"Good plan", agreed Percy, getting lost in Nico's eyes just as the doorbell rang. "Rach, can you get that? I'm really-really busy here. Have my hands full. Totally full."

Said hands were resting on Nico's chest, fingers spread out to feel all that nice firm goodness. Rachel snorted as she walked past them and got their pizza while Percy leaned down for another kiss. Nico drew circles on Percy's thighs with his thumbs, making Percy hum.

"Okay, so. Serious question: Am I supposed to take my pizza, go to my room and listen to really really _really_ loud music with my headphones?", asked Rachel pointedly.

Percy and Nico slowly split and both boys turned toward Rachel. "What? No. I mean, uh, I have a Nico now and there's gonna be kissing and I am probably going to miss a lot from the movies, but tonight was supposed to be our fun movie night. We planned it. I'm not... I'm not gonna be the kind of person who ditches their friends for the boyfriend. Besides, uh, Nico, I love you, but we only just met in person and I don't plan on having sex tonight already. If... If you're... staying longer than just today? I mean, how long are you going to stay? Are you leaving in the morning? Because maybe then I have to be that kind of friend after all because I really want to talk to you in person and-"

"I'm staying for... well, give or take five years", replied Nico slowly.

"Well, that should be plenty time", drawled Rachel out as she put the pizza down.

"Hold on. What... What do you mean?", asked Percy surprised.

Nico grinned sheepishly. "Remember when I wrote you a story for your finals? I was also kind of celebrating my graduation. I... was looking at colleges. And when I told my father that I was contemplating studying abroad, he suggested I should use the summer to find an apartment and get acquainted with the city. I didn't want to pressure you and make you think like I only came here because of you. I mean, I kind of did, I guess, but... So, I'm sort of here to stay. That's the part I wanted to talk about _later_ and not right now. But, okay."

"You... are in New York, to stay in New York? Here?", asked Percy slowly, hopefully.

Nico licked his lips and nodded very slowly. "I'm going to take a hotel for now and start looking for an apartment. I enrolled in college for the coming winter semester. But I was planning on studying in the US even before I met you, to be honest. I just thought that, ah, now that I have this... amazing boyfriend living in New York, I could maybe narrow the US down to, well, New York."

"Wow", whispered Percy with wide eyes, blinking slowly. "That... is a lot to take in. Uhm, I mean, I am totally happy that I get to see you, not just today but like regularly, but... it's a huge surprise."

"I get that", nodded Nico slowly.

Rachel snorted amused by them before she went to open the apartment door and get Nico's luggage, because with all the Percy he had been carrying, the Italian had forgotten his own stuff. Rachel could already picture a future of two scatterbrained love birds who only had each other on their mind. Not that Rachel wasn't happy for Percy. She knew how much he loved Nico, he was talking about the guy all the time and sometimes when they were hanging out as a group, Percy would look at the couples with a wistful look. Rachel knew how much he longed for the little things. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing, just... being able to _see_ his boyfriend.

"So, I think it's a given that you don't have to take a hotel", offered Rachel as she placed the suitcase next to the couch. "Percy has a perfectly comfortable bed and if you two are too skittish for that just yet, this couch is pretty comfortable for sleeping too."

"Really, Rach?", asked Percy with grateful and hopeful eyes.

"But he'll be your responsibility", warned Rachel pointedly. "You have to take him out, feed him."

"Do... Would you want to crash at our place?", asked Percy, now looking at Nico hopefully.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, but maybe for a little while? It'd also be great so we can get to know each other... in real life", smiled Nico, tracing Percy's cheek with his fingers.

"You two are going to be one of those unbearable couples, aren't you?", sighed Rachel dramatically.

"What do you mean?", asked Nico confused.

"The kind that gets so lost in each other's eyes and kisses that the world could end around you and you wouldn't even freaking notice", snorted Rachel fondly.

"He has very nice eyes", agreed Nico softly, turning back to Percy. "Very nice..."

"Thank you", grinned Percy happily.

"Okay, boys. Enough mush. Settle down, pizza and movies", ordered Rachel.

Nico got more comfortable on the couch, letting his eyes wander through the living room while Percy adjusted to properly curl together on Nico's lap, resting his ear against Nico's chest.

"I can't believe you came to New York for my birthday", whispered Percy with a happy smile.

"What can I say? I love you and I... really wanted to finally meet you", admitted Nico a bit embarrassed, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. "I figured that your birthday would be as good a day to come to New York and start looking for apartments as any, only with the addition of, well, it being your birthday. I had hoped you'd be happy to see me. I'm glad to see that's true."

"You have no idea", whispered Percy contently, snuggling up to Nico some more.

/Five Months Later, January 28th\

Percy and Nico had taken it slow; Nico slept on the couch for a month while looking for an apartment. That was when Nico and Percy first had sex and fell asleep together in Percy's bed. After that, Nico slowly moved from the couch to Percy's room and over the following two months, finding an apartment had become more and more of a sideline task, until it was ultimately canned and Nico officially moved in with Percy and Rachel. A development Rachel had predicted from the first week, while it came as a surprise to both Nico and Percy. Hades di Angelo sent the rest of Nico's stuff over and the apartment officially became Rachel's, Percy's _and_ Nico's.

Percy had never been happier in his entire life than there, living together with his best friend and his boyfriend. Actually having Nico in the flesh was so much better than just on the screen. Especially considering that Percy was having a lot of fun with Nico's body. Like right now.

Grinning mischievously, Percy knelt down between Nico's legs, placing cat-licks on Nico's dick. He trailed kisses along the shaft, took it into his mouth and suckled and licked around it. Nico groaned in his sleep every now and again, twitching a little. Percy was trying to wake Nico up, see how long it took the Italian to actually get up. Something Nico had admitted to wanting to try after Percy used it in one of his HiJack fics. Percy figured today was the perfect day to try that out.

"Mh... nice dream...", grunted Nico pleased as he slowly woke up.

"I know I'm the boy of your dreams", hummed Percy as he sat up with a mischievous grin.

"Mh, not a dream", grinned Nico very pleased and stretched some, moaning loudly as Percy swallowed him whole. "That's a way to wake up, I could get used to this."

Percy hummed around the hard cock that was easily sliding down his throat. Nico moaned again, growing fully hard under Percy's cunning tongue. Just as the Italian felt ready to come, his tease of a boyfriend released him and properly sat up. Nico glared before being pinned to the mattress by the shoulders. Percy smiled charmingly down at him as he came to straddle Nico's midsection.

"I think birthday sex should last longer than a blowjob", pointed Percy out.

Nico grunted strangled as Percy lowered himself onto his hard cock. Nico's hands found Percy's ass to squeeze tightly and hold onto while Percy lowered himself more and more onto his lover.

"Birth... oh. Right. Forgot about that", grunted Nico amused. "The things your mouth does to me."

"I know I'm bad", whispered Percy seductively as he leaned down to lick the shell of Nico's ear. "But oh, I am _so_ good at being bad for you. Happy birthday, my Ghost King."

"You're even better at being _so_ good for me", groaned Nico, squeezing Percy's ass even tighter.

Percy grinned as he was finally properly seated on his boyfriend's cock. He loved Nico. He loved having Nico here with him. Even after five months, Percy still sometimes couldn't grasp that Nico was _here_ – in the bed, with him. Not just on the same continent or in the same city, but that they had actually moved in together. Sometimes, they still spend most day communicating via internet; when they were at work or in college. Only now Percy got to lay on the bed and grin like a moron while watching Nico read Percy's stories, or Percy got to kitten-eyes-of-doom Nico into reading Nico's newest stories to Percy. Then there was also the plus-side of them having sex, like right now.

"Oh gods, I love you so much", groaned Nico as Percy started riding him fast and hard.

"I know you do", hummed Percy mischievously, picking up the pace even more.

Seeing Percy on top of him like that, the way his muscles worked, the intense and concentrated look on his face as Percy brought himself down on Nico's cock repeatedly. His Sea Prince was tight and hot around him and Nico would probably never grow tired of fucking his boyfriend. Percy's nails scraped over Nico's chest, making the Italian hiss and wince.

"Come on, big bad Ghost King, come for your little Sea Prince", teased Percy, panting hard.

"What? Not enough stamina to keep this up?", snickered Nico teasingly, pinching Percy's ass.

"I just want to get your birthday breakfast started", panted Percy and leaned down to kiss Nico deeply, tongue exploring the Italian's mouth. "Also, more birthday sex later."

"Sounds perfect", hummed Nico contently, groaning as he reached his orgasm.

Percy was panting hard as he rolled off Nico and snuggled up to him. "Happy birthday, love."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
